Hotwire
by Mistyeye
Summary: Someone tries to steal Rick and Daryl's car when out on a run. Circumstances mean they have no choice but to take her back to the prison. Can she be trusted? Set mid season 3. AU but some events from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Not sure where this is going but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except Tess and an overactive imagination.**

Chapter 1

As they approached the car at a jog they could see the driver's door was open when it shouldn't have been. Weapons raised they quietly approached the vehicle. As they came around the side they both stopped and grinned at each other in appreciation of the sight before them. Long legs, tightly clad in denim, were visible, hanging over the driver's seat and out into the road. The legs lead to an equally tightly clad rear end and above that a couple of inches of toned stomach were visible, revealed by the woman's shirt riding up as she worked at twisting the wires together under the dashboard. Her head was tucked under the console and she was totally unaware of their approach. The world might have ended but they were both red blooded men and you made the most of moments like this when you could.

They moved closer and saw the exact moment she became aware of their presence. Her body tensed and then she turned her head, looking straight at them with intense hazel eyes.

"Damn" was all she said.

Tess was angry with herself, she'd been so involved in trying to hot wire the car she'd let her guard down. Now she was facing two armed men, who didn't look happy. She guessed it was their car she was trying to steal. She rolled over, her back still on the driver's seat and tried to stare down the closest man. He looked really pissed off and was pointing a crossbow at her. The other man just looked irritated and held a gun casually by his side.

"Just slide outta there real slow; keep yer hands where I can see them" Crossbow man snarled at her, squinting down the sights as he edged closer.

Tess kept eye contact with him as she gripped the car bodywork, either side of the open door and started to pull herself up. Suddenly she kicked out, her foot making contact with the crossbow, shoving it upwards. The man fired by reflex and the bolt flew harmlessly into the air and she heard him give a yelp as the weapon made contact with his face.

She threw herself out of the vehicle and started to run down the road. She wasn't expecting to get very far but was still surprised when a dead weight crashed into her; knocking her to the ground and pinning her face down on the pavement. She struggled and fought to free herself.

"Damn Bitch, keep still" a voice growled close to her ear as the man tried to restrain her. She twisted so she was on her back and tried to bring her knee up, but he seemed to be expecting that and evaded her blow easily. He was sitting across her waist and pinning her arms when the second man approached, Tess saw he had an amused expression on his face.

"Daryl, let her up now, she's not gonna run" he drawled.

The man she now knew was called Daryl glanced up at him.

"Aint lettin' her up 'till she calms down" he muttered and the standing man laughed.

"Don't think she's gonna calm down 'till you let her go" he commented

Tess spoke up "Please" She said in a small voice "Please let me go, I've got to get back to her" she tried to gaze at them appealingly.

"Back to who?" Daryl asked, loosening his grip slightly on her wrists.

"My daughter, I had to leave her. I really need to get back. Please let me go" her voice quivered slightly.

"Let her go, Daryl" The man with the gun requested.

With an annoyed sigh Daryl let her go and stood up. Tess went to scramble to her feet and found the man holding his hand out to help her.

"My name's Rick" he told her, as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "We don't wanna hurt you, but we did find you tryin' to steal our car" She looked at the ground, trying to look guilty.

"I'm real sorry about that" she peered at him from lowered eyes "I didn't know it belonged to anyone. It was just sittin' there on the road and I needed a car quick."

"Where did you leave your daughter?" Rick asked her, a genuine look of concern on his face. Tess decided he was the softer of the two, the easiest to fool. Daryl was still glaring at her and she was pleased to see a gash on the bridge of his nose and a bruise forming on his cheek where the crossbow had caught him.

"Our car broke down a mile or so out of town, she's only four and not very strong. We haven't eaten for a couple of days. I thought it would be safer to hide her in the trunk and make a run into town on my own, find a new car" She let a tear slip from her eye, knowing it would catch on her lower eyelash, that always worked.

She saw the sympathy on Ricks face and knew it was working; they would let her go now. She wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Come on, we'll take you back to your car to get your daughter, then we'll help you find a new vehicle. We can spare you some food as well."

Tess wasn't used to people actually helping each other out. Most people she ran into nowadays either tried to kill her or take what was hers. She didn't know what to do as Rick took her arm and lead her back to the car. Daryl tagged along behind, muttering about dumb bitches and their stupid kids. Once they were in the car Tess directed them out of town. Her car really had broken down but she wasn't sure how they would react when they found there was no daughter.

"So what's your daughter's name?" Rick asked her, friendly and relaxed as he drove. Tess was starting to feel really bad about lying, but couldn't see a way out at the moment. Daryl was in the back, watching her every move, waiting for her to cause a problem.

"Abigail" she told him "Abbie for short" She cringed when he smiled at her

"That's a cute name, I've got a daughter called Judith" he told her "She's about 7 months old now"

"A baby, that's amazing" she tried to sound enthusiastic, all the while trying to think of a way out of the situation. All too soon her car came into sight. Rick pulled up a short distance away and she leapt from the car, running towards the trunk.

"Abbie, honey" she called "its mommy. Don't be scared" She was aware that Daryl was close behind her as she reached for the trunk release. It was clear he didn't trust her. She flung open the trunk and leant in, grabbing the baseball bat that was there. She swung it at Daryl, hoping to knock him back enough she could give herself enough time to get into the surrounding forest. Once there she knew she could lose them, no problem. He saw it coming and threw his arm up, protecting his head and the bat made contact with his lower arm with a huge crack. He swore and stumbled back a few steps. She made a mad dash to the side of the road and ran for the forest. She reached the trees and ducked through the undergrowth. She could hear someone crashing behind her and Ricks voice shouting.

"Leave her, Daryl. Let her go and let's get back"

She had a bad feeling he wouldn't be prepared to leave it. She'd hurt him twice now and guessed he wasn't the forgiving type. She pushed through the trees, trying to put some distance between them, when she heard the familiar sounds ahead of her. She slid to a halt and looked in horror at the large herd of walkers heading in her direction. There were dozens of them. Suddenly an angry Daryl seemed the better option. She turned and raced back the way she'd come.

Daryl was furious, the damn woman had hit pretty hard with the bat and his arm was already feeling numb, his nose and cheek hurt where the crossbow had smacked him in the face and he knew he was gonna get stick from Glenn for being beat up by a woman. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do when he caught up with her, but she wasn't going to get away with it. He heard her crashing ahead of him but it didn't sound right. He realised she was heading towards him not away.

"Now what" he thought as she charged out of the undergrowth and tried to barge past him as he grabbed her arm.

"There's a herd coming, we need to get outta here" she looked over her shoulder as she tried to pull free. He stared at her coldly.

"I aint that dumb, you think I'm gonna fall for another one of your lies?" He spat at her, still holding her arm with his uninjured one. She tried to pull free again, her eyes wide. He was about to tell her to stop play acting when he heard the noises for himself. He turned and saw the first of the walkers approaching them, their speed picking up as they sighted fresh meat.

"Shit!" he cursed and started to run, pulling her along. She shrugged her arm free as they reached the road. Rick was pacing up and down by the car, looking annoyed.

"Herd's coming, need to go" Daryl yelled. Rick jumped in the car and started it up. Tess headed for the still open trunk of her car and snagged her backpack. She was about to run across the road and into the forest on the other side, when a strong arm caught her around the waist and she was pulled struggling towards the revving car. Daryl open the rear door and shoved her in, throwing himself in behind her as Rick accelerated down the road, leaving the herd far behind.

**Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the follows and favourites and thanks to the guest reviewer - It was a low trick but she's not really a bad person, just trying to survive.**

Chapter 2

"What the hell?" she yelled "you could've let me go; I'd be fine in the forest. The herd would've gone after the car; they wouldn't have even seen me. I didn't need saving, I can look after myself"

Daryl looked at her darkly, flexing his injured arm "Who says you been saved?" he asked ominously.

Short of throwing herself out of the moving car Tess could see no way out until they reached their camp. It would be easy enough to escape from there, it wouldn't be the first time she had stolen away from a group keeping her against her will. Her heart sank when their camp came into view. A prison, complete with barbed wire topped fences and watch towers, clearly manned by armed guards. This was going to be tricky.

They passed through a set of gates and stopped, waiting for them to be closed, before the second set could be opened. Tess saw her chance. She threw the door open and hurled herself out, racing for the gates, trying to reach them before they closed.

"Grab 'er!" she heard Daryl yell behind her. A young Asian man reached for her, almost grabbing her arm. She swung a punch, catching him on the jaw. He stumbled back, hand going to a bleeding lip. She had almost reached the gates when she heard someone close behind. She span round ready to lash out again and saw a young boy in a sheriff's hat. She dropped her clenched fist, she wanted out but she wasn't about to hit a child. As she turned away she heard him call out.

"Stop, don't move or I'll shoot" She glanced back and saw he was pointing a revolver, fitted with a silencer straight at her. She knew from the cold look in his eyes that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if she didn't do as he said. Slowly she turned back to face the boy, her hands held out.

"Should've punched you when I had the chance" she muttered at him, as she heard the gate slam shut behind her. She was trapped.

"Good work, Carl" Rick approached them, Daryl and the Asian man behind him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She shook her head and backed away.

"You're not puttin' them on me" she said defiantly "Just let me go, I dunno why you had to bring me back here." She was trying not to panic at the thought of being restrained.

Rick held up a hand, trying to reassure her, she was like a cornered animal and he didn't want her to lash out again.

"We couldn't leave you with that herd back there. We don't want to hurt you but I'm gonna have to do this so you don't hurt any more of our people." He reached out towards her. Tess looked frantically around, trying desperately to find a way out. The Asian man advanced on her from one side, looking wary and Daryl was at her other side looking bored and pissed off again.

"Be easier if you just behave" he told her. She backed up until she was pressed against the fence, breathing heavily. Rick seized her wrist, as the Asian man grabbed her arm. Instantly she started fighting, struggling and shouting. She got her arms free and hit out but Rick seized her again and got the cuff locked on her wrist. He managed to twist her arm behind her and slapped the other cuff on. Between them he and Daryl managed to drag her through the gate and into the prison building. They shoved her into an empty cell and locked the door.

Rick hesitated in the doorway.

"I'm sorry it came to this, but I can't risk having you hurt anyone else. We'll decide what we're going to do with you in the morning. You might as well get some rest tonight." Tess stared at him silently before turning her back and laying on her side on the narrow cot.

She slept fitfully, waking several times before giving up on sleep. Her arms were aching from being cuffed behind her and she was hungry and thirsty and needed a bathroom break. She went to the cell door.

"Hey!" she called "Anyone out there?"

"Keep it down, don't want your loud mouth wakin' everyone" a quiet voice snarled and she saw Daryl lurking in the hallway. She noticed the purple bruise on his cheek and the fact that his arm was strapped against his chest. He didn't look happy.

"I need to use the bathroom and I need a drink" she told him, defiantly looking straight at him as he tried to stare her down.

"I need a cold beer and a pizza, aint either of us getting what we want tonight" he informed her, walking away.

"I didn't ask you to bring me here, least you can do is treat me right" she snapped. He stopped and turned to face her, coming close to the bars of her cell.

"We didn't ask you to try and steal our car, or for you to smack me in the face with my own weapon, then lie to us and try to cave my head in with your damn bat" he leaned back "now stop your damn complainin' and shut the hell up" With that he turned his back and stalked off without a backward glance.

When morning came it bought Rick and a young blonde girl with a plate of food and some water. Rick unlocked the cell door.

"I'm going to take the cuffs of you so you can eat" he told her "We're having a meeting soon to decide what to do with you" he released her from the cuffs and she rubbed at her aching arms and sore wrists.

"Can't you just let me go?" She asked as she took the water from the girl. "I'm not going to bring an avenging hoard of gunmen down on you. I prefer to travel alone"

Rick shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's not my decision, It's up to the council now" They left her alone, locked in the cell again.

She had finished the food when the girl came back.

"I came for your plate and to see if you wanted anything else" she asked Tess quietly. Tess looked at the girl in front of her. She was young and petit, a sweet smile on her pretty face as she openly stared at the woman in the cell.

The girl looked guiltily at her as she realised she'd been caught staring.

"I'm sorry" she started "It's just I can't believe you managed to hurt Daryl and not just once, but twice. He's the toughest man I've ever known and you're just so slim and pretty."

Tess gave a small chuckle.

"That's how I can do it, people don't expect it from someone as small as me. They're never on their guard as much as they should be and I can catch them by surprise." She assessed the girl.

"I bet it's the same with you. You look all blonde and innocent but I bet you really kick ass. I imagine you're really good with that big old knife at your waist" She was testing the girl, trying to work out her weaknesses. When the girl laughed and told her she was hopeless at defending herself she decided her niceness was her downfall.

Tess moved closer to the cell door.

"What's your name?" she asked "I'm Tess"

"I'm Beth" the girl told her.

"Listen Beth" Tess leaned closer to the bars of the door. "I don't suppose you can let me out to use the bathroom. I asked Daryl last night and he just walked away." She laid a hand on her stomach and leaned even closer "Men just don't want to understand these things do they?"

Beth's eyes widened as she caught on.

"Oh, you poor thing. Men are terrible about that aren't they. They don't even want to now it happens" She glanced around nervously "I really don't think I can let you out and all the other women are at the meeting."

Tess smiled again.

"It's okay, I guess I can wait a bit longer. It was unfair of me to ask you if you don't feel safe doing it" she turned away, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Wait, I guess it's just a trip to the bathroom, it's not like you can cause any harm is it?" Beth retrieved the key and unlocked the door. Tess followed her to the bathrooms, she really did need to make use of them. They were almost back to her cell when she lunged forward, grabbing the knife from Beth's belt and wrapping her arm around the younger girl's waist pulling her back against her chest. She held the blade against Beth's throat.

"I'm sorry sweetie" she whispered "I really don't want to do this but I've got to get out of here"

Beth gave a strangled cry as she was dragged backwards through the cell block, towards the exit. Several people noticed and jumped to their feet, advancing on the two women. Tess held the blade closer to the frightened girl's neck as they edged closer to the door.

"Just keep back and she'll be fine" Tess snarled. She saw Rick and Daryl rush into the room, followed by a white haired man and a young woman.

"Please, just let her go" the white haired man pleaded. Daryl raised his crossbow, trying to get a clear shot.

"Lower the damn bow" Tess shouted, pulling Beth closer. They had reached the door and she instructed Beth to open it. She went through backwards still using Beth as a shield. Daryl had lowered his bow but was keeping it close, a bolt ready to fire at the first opportunity.

Outside several guns were laid out, ready to grab in case of attack. Tess let go of Beth's waist long enough to grab a hand gun and swapped knife for gun. She tucked the blade into her waistband and pushed the gun under Beth's jaw. Even though she was scared Beth noticed there was no real pressure and the grip at her waist wasn't that tight.

Tess eyed the vehicles parked in the yard. She hesitated at a vintage Triumph motorcycle.

"If you take that Daryl won't stop until he tracks you down. It's all he's got left of his missing brother." Beth hissed at her.

"Take the little green one, it's the most reliable" the blonde girl whispered to her.

Surprised Tess took her advice and pulled open the passenger door of a green Hyundai. She shoved Beth in first telling her to slide over behind the wheel. Keeping the gun held against Beth's head she climbed in, after demanding they open the first gate. At Rick's reluctant nod Carl slid the gate open. Beth drove the car through and Glenn opened the second gates. As soon as the little car had cleared the gates Rick, Daryl and Maggie ran for another vehicle. The Hyundai vanished into the trees as they pulled out in pursuit. They had only gone a few hundred yards when the green car came back into view, heading for the prison. They let it pass them then turned round and followed it back into the yard.

Beth climbed out, holding the gun.

"She let me go as soon as we were out of sight. She told me to take the gun in case I got in trouble on the way back. She even asked if she could keep my knife. It's all she's got now, her stuff is still here." Beth looked at all of them accusingly "All she wanted was to do was leave. She told me to tell you she's not part of a group and she won't be back for revenge" Beth saw Daryl kitting himself up with extra bolts and a rifle. He saw her glaring at him and slowed slightly before turning away and continuing to pack.

"Just leave her be, you don't need to go after her" she stepped in front of him "she's no threat"

Daryl leaned into her face.

"First thing she did was lie to us about having a kid, then she tried to take my head off with a bat, arm still aint right" he complained "She knows where we are, she's a threat"

Beth scoffed at him.

"You're just pissed she managed to hurt you" she blurted out, surprising everyone, including herself, with her boldness at arguing with Daryl, as well as her language.

"Beth Greene, there is no need for you to be using that kind of language" She cringed at her father's disapproving voice.

"I'm sorry Daddy" she said quietly, hanging her head "But it's true. He wouldn't go after her if she hadn't hit him" she glanced at Daryl's angry expression "Twice" she couldn't help adding.

She heard a muffled sound come from Glenn's direction and knew he was trying not to laugh. Carol was giving her an approving look, pleased to see the young girl showing some backbone for once.

Rick stepped in to defuse the situation.

"She's out there with nothing but a knife, she doesn't really stand a chance" he said quietly. "I don't think it's worth the risk going after her. I think Beth's right, I don't believe she'll come back." He glanced across at Daryl.

"Leave it be now"

Reluctantly Daryl gave a brief nod and put down the rifle.

"She shows her face again, I'll put a bolt straight through it" he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days passed and things returned to normal at the prison, Beth went back to being the timid, quiet girl she used to be, still unsure where the defiant, daring side had come from. For a few days Daryl had glared at her every time he saw her but had now gone back to pretty much ignoring her as usual. They'd never really had much to say to each other, unless Beth was requesting something for Judith when he went on a run.

Maggie and Glenn had gone to a nearby store to collect baby formula and other items for Judith. Beth was just starting to wonder why they had been gone so long when there was a commotion at the gates. She saw a female walker grasping the wire fence with one hand, in the other she was holding a plastic grocery basket. As Rick and Carl rushed out, Beth realised the woman was actually alive and the basket was full of formula. By the time she had reached the cell block and pushed her way inside the woman had told them that Glenn and Maggie had been captured and taken to a town called Woodbury. The town was run by a man who was known as The Governor and there was something very off about him. The woman said her name was Michonne and when she had left Woodbury The Governor had sent men to kill her. She had seen Maggie and Glenn arrive at the supermarket and overheard Maggie mention the prison before they were taken. She had decided to bring the formula and let them know about the capture of their friends. All she asked was for someone to patch up the injury on her leg, given to her by The Governor's henchman as she escaped.

While Hershel treated her leg they planned a rescue. Rick, Daryl and Oscar, one of the surviving convicts, would go with Michonne showing them the way. They collected up weapons and smoke grenades and headed off.

They left the car a couple of miles outside Woodbury and approached on foot. Michonne showed them a way in, avoiding the heavily guarded gates and they slipped into an empty building. Following Michonne's directions they found themselves at the back of the town, in areas most people weren't meant to see.

The sounds of a scuffle caught their attention and they headed towards it. They found Maggie and Glenn being manhandled by several armed men. After a brief firefight they had freed the battered couple. Glenn was in a bad way, heavily beaten and shirtless and Maggie was shaken and upset, wearing Glenn's shirt. Nobody asked about the reason for that, there would be time enough later.

As Rick reached out to help Glenn a single shot rang out. He heard a thud behind him and span round. One of the Governor's men slumped to the ground, a rifle falling from his lifeless hands. There was no sign of the person who had shot him and saved Rick's life.

Using smoke grenades and covering fire they fought their way towards the fence. Michonne had disappeared, off somewhere following her own agenda. Climbing onto an old school bus Maggie helped Glenn over the fence. Rick, Daryl and Oscar laid down covering fire, forcing the Governors men to keep their heads hidden. Maggie screamed for Rick as soon as Glenn was safe. Oscar pushed her up onto the bus as a shot caught him in the chest and he went down. She scrambled back to his side checking his pulse, she realised he was gone and sadly put a single shot in his head to stop him turning. Rick yelled at her to go then turned to Daryl.

"We need to get out of here now!" he yelled. He saw Daryl hesitate and knew he wanted to look for his brother. He knew as soon as Glenn had said it was Merle that had been responsible for his beating Daryl would want to find him.

"We need to get Glenn and Maggie back, they're both more hurt than they're letting on. I need you to help me. Just do that then I promise I'll come back with you and we'll find Merle" Rick appealed to his friend. Daryl gave a brief nod, not happy, but knowing that Rick was right. Maggie and Glenn were the priority now.

As they made a run for the bus the Governor's men advanced, opening fire and pinning them in place.

Daryl checked his weapon.

"Go" he ordered Rick "Head for the car, I'll lie down some cover and be right behind you" he stood and fired towards the creeping men, making them dive behind some parked cars. Rick dashed over to the bus and threw himself over the fence. Maggie and Glenn were already heading down the road. He could see Glenn could barely walk. As he caught up with them Michonne appeared and began to assist them. They finally reached the car and helped Glenn lie down across the back seat. He was semi-conscious and his breathing was rasping in his chest. Rick paced along the road, eyes searching towards Woodbury.

"Come on Daryl" he muttered.

"Rick, he's passed out, I can't wake him" Maggie cried out from the car, cradling Glenn's head in her lap.

Reluctantly Rick made the decision to return to the prison.

"We'll get you two back to Herschel, then I'll come back for Daryl" he declared as, with a final backwards glance, he pulled onto the road and headed off, as fast as he dared.

Daryl had fully intended to follow Rick, had been about to make a run for it, when the rifle jammed and he been unable to free it up. His crossbow had taken out two more men but it was no good for close quarter fighting, especially when outnumbered. He'd fought hard and dirty but finally been taken down by sheer numbers and was now being dragged towards the area they had freed the others from. Once in a small room the men he had hurt resisting capture had taken turns to get their own back. Bruised and battered, holding on to consciousness by sheer bloody mindedness he was dragged to his feet and shoved into a chair. His arms and legs were taped down, making it impossible to move. He was threatening and cursing them when the door opened and a tall man strode into the room, a bloody gauze bandage over one eye. He stood over Daryl, glaring down at him silently.

"It would seem your friends have abandoned you" he finally commented as he studied the bound man in front of him. His gaze shifted to the confiscated weapons on a nearby table. Picking up the crossbow he turned to one of his men.

"Hey Shumpert, looks like you got a new toy" he handed the weapon over. Shumpert gave Daryl a smug look as he checked the crossbow over.

"You'd best take good care of that, I'll be wanting it back soon" he growled at the big man, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Not gonna need it where you're going" he replied.

The Governor picked up Daryl's large hunting knife and twirled it around, twisting it between his fingers,

"Careful, you'll have your eye out with that" Daryl couldn't resist the quip. "oh wait, someone's done that already" he smirked. It was worth the heavy blow to the head to see the look on the Governor's face.

"Your so called friends left you that means I only have you to vent some of my frustrations on. You'd do well to watch your mouth." The Governor leaned close, his face inches from Daryl's.

"It wouldn't be wise to anger me anymore"

Daryl was unimpressed.

"it's gotta be better than you tryin' to bore me to death, like you are now" he sneered up at the looming man.

The Governor straightened up and stepped back, a cold smile on his face.

"You've got spirit, I admire that" he said softly, before turning to his men.

"It makes it so much more fun to break it" The men closed in, clenching their fists.

When they were finished the Governor grabbed a handful of Daryl's hair and pulled his bleeding face up.

"Because I'm a sucker for a happy ending I'm going to reunite you with your brother very soon. It may be a short reunion but at least you can get to say goodbye" He let go of Daryl's hair and his head slumped forward. They were all laughing as they left him alone and broken in the small room.

A/N I made Glenn a bit more hurt than he was in the show as I needed to explain why it takes so long for Rick to return to rescue Daryl


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my lovely guest reviewer(s) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I still own nothing just like playing with it.**

Chapter 4

It was the sound of the door closing quietly that bought him round. He braced himself, expecting more blows. He wasn't expecting a soft hand on his cheek and a water bottle pressed to his lips.

"Drink this, then try and take these" a small hand held out some small white tablets. "It's only non- prescription painkillers but they might take the edge of it a bit"

He swallowed down a lot of the water before forcing his head up and looking at the person helping him. Intense hazel eyes looked back at him and he realised it was the woman who had tried to steal their car, the one who had taken Beth hostage.

"The hell you doin' here?" he snapped, twisting his head away "You work for that bastard now?"

She pulled out a knife and started to cut his legs free. He recognised it as Beth's knife, the one she'd taken the day she escaped.

"I'm not here by choice" she told him as she freed his arms. "Couple of days after I left you I was trapped by a load of walkers. Too many to fight off alone and I thought that was it. Two men came from nowhere and rescued me. Trouble was they made me come back here and I haven't been able to get away since. The gates too well guarded. I almost made it when Rick and the others left yesterday but then I saw them take you."

He stared at her "Why'd that stop you? You don't owe me nothin'"

She gave a rueful smile. "I felt bad for hurting you the day we met. Sometimes it's just easier to attack first than to escape later. Now I've met the Governor and his henchmen I realise that you're actually the good guys. That's why I helped Rick earlier"

She was the one who shot the man about to kill Rick.

"Why didn't you show yourself then?" He gratefully drank some more of the water and grudgingly swallowed down the tablets.

"Didn't want to have to do the whole escape from the prison thing again" she smiled as she helped him to his feet.

"I wouldn't have hurt Beth." She glanced up at him "I'd let myself be recaptured before I'd hurt her"

"I know, she said you weren't holding her tight. I guessed she could've got away if she'd tried, girl just wanted to help you get out. She's like that" He flinched as his ribs flared with pain and his head span for a second.

"She's a sweetheart, she even told me the best car to take. Stopped me taking your bike 'cos you'd come after me to get it back." They had almost reached the door when it slammed back against the wall.

"It seems Merle has let us down again, bringing in another terrorist" the Governor looked Tess up and down.

"Take him to the arena and restrain the woman, we'll deal with her later" The way he said that made Tess's blood run cold. The men advanced on them. Daryl made an attempt to shove her behind him, instinctively trying to protect her. He was still hurting from before and it was a short struggle before his arms were tied behind him and Shumpert reached for Tess. She evaded his first attempt to grab her and kicked out at him, catching him on the shin. He swore and reached out again, this time seizing her arm. She lashed out and managed to claw his face, leaving scratches across one cheek . Angrily he slammed her back against the wall and grabbed her by the throat. Daryl saw his hands tightening as she tried desperately to pull herself free. Her hands were pulling at his, fighting for air and she was gasping for breath when the Governor finally called the man off.

"Leave her for now. You can play later. My people await me at the arena." He glanced at the still struggling Daryl. "Bring him" he demanded.

The last thing Daryl saw as they forced a cloth bag over his head was Tess's still form as Shumpert shoved her to the ground.

They dragged him into an arena, in front of a jeering crowd of strangers, all calling for his death. When they removed the bag he found himself face to face with his older brother, seeing him for the first time in months. The Governor was making a speech about terrorists and how they should pay for their crimes. He declared Merle to be a traitor and announced that the two of them should fight to the death, winner goes free.

Merle was staring at Daryl in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had finally found his baby brother again after all this time. He noticed the state of him, the cuts and bruises and the fact he could barely stand up. Anger welled up in him and he decided he would do whatever it took to get the two of them out of there alive.

The Governor finished his rambling speech and told them to fight. Merle threw a punch, knocking Daryl to the ground. As Merle bent over him he grinned and told him to follow his lead. He reached a hand down and pulled Daryl up and the two of them faced the crowd back to back. The Governor's men bought in walkers attached to poles with nooses around their necks and pushed them closer to the brother's. Daryl punched one away from him and a second one was shoved closer. Before he could deal with it the back of its head was blown off and the arena was filled with smoke. More shots took down the rest of the walkers and several of the Governors men. In the confusion Daryl managed to grab his crossbow back from Shumpert as Merle knocked him out. Through the smoke he heard Rick calling and turned to see him and Maggie, rifles in hand. Grabbing Merle he ran towards them.

"We gotta go back to the room they had Glenn and Maggie in" he yelled at Rick as the man started to lead the way to the gate.

"Why?" Rick just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"They got that girl there, the one that tried to steal the car. She tried to help me escape but they caught her. They're gonna hurt her" He saw Rick hesitate and played his trump card.

"It was her that shot that asshole and saved you" he told him, knowing Rick was too honourable to leave her now.

With a sigh Rick turned and they headed towards the buildings.

Tess had finally caught her breath and was looking around for something she could use as a weapon. She picked up the wooden chair and slammed it against the wall several times until it shattered. She selected the largest piece, one of the legs with a jagged, broken end where it had snapped from the chair back. She placed herself at the side of the door and waited.

Merle was the first through the door and he charged in expecting to see a cowering young woman. Instead he heard an angry cry and felt a sudden pain across his shoulders. The blow was hard enough to drive him forward onto his knees.

Tess yelled in fury as she swung the chair leg at the first man in the door, he fell to his hands and knees and she twisted the chair leg around, so the jagged end was facing downwards. She raised it above her head, ready to plunge it down into the man's back when hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her to the side.

"Easy girl, we've come to get you out" a familiar voice drawled close to her ear. Turning her head she saw Daryl, still gripping her wrists. Behind him she saw Rick, an amused expression on his face as he looked at the sprawled man on the floor.

"I see you still know how to make friends, Merle" he laughed.

Tess stopped struggling.

"That's your brother?" she asked Daryl incredulously "He's the son of a bitch that bought me here" Daryl pulled the chair leg from her hands and let her go, with a shrug.

"Can't help yer blood" he muttered.

Merle pulled himself to his feet, looming close to Tess.

"Ungrateful bitch" he snarled "should've left you to the biters instead of saving yer skinny ass"

Rick put himself between the two of them.

"We haven't got time for that now. We need to go" He headed out the door, Maggie close behind.

It was still chaos outside, people were running along the streets trying to get to their homes and the Governor's men were striding around searching for the intruders. Merle lead them to a secluded bit of the fence and forced a hole in it. They slipped out and were soon on their way back to the car and the relative safety of the prison.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating. I had some trouble working out where I was going with this one. This is a bit of a filler chapter, the final one will be up sometime later today. I hope you enjoy it.**

**An Amber Pen, Daydreamer003 and Guest reviewer - Thanks for your lovely comments. I love getting them, it really makes my day. Thanks to all those who've followed and favourited as well.**

Chapter 5

Tess trailed along behind the rest of them as they argued their way back to the car. Maggie was making it clear she didn't want Merle back at the prison, not after what he had done to Glenn. She kept shooting dark looks at Tess as well, obviously she hadn't forgiven her for taking Beth hostage and still didn't trust her. Daryl wanted his brother back and was trying to convince Maggie Merle was a changed man and that he had only been following the Governor's orders. Merle was jeering and provoking everyone, he still didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Rick was caught somewhere in the middle of all of them. He didn't want Merle at the prison but more than that he didn't want to lose Daryl. He knew the hunter well enough to know he would rather leave the group than be without his older brother again. Finally a reluctant Maggie agreed to accept Merle as long as he kept away from her and Glenn and stayed in a different cell block. She had to concede that his military experience and knowledge of the Governor would be an asset if the one eyed man decided to attack.

Rick turned to Tess once they had reached the car.

"Are you coming back with us?" he asked "I think you've proved we can trust you" They all ignored the unladylike snort from Maggie.

"I'll come back long enough to collect my pack, then I'll be off again" she told them "I still think I'm better off alone"

"Yeah, you were doin' real well when Martinez and me found you the other day" Merle smirked at her "back against a wall, biters all around and just that itty bitty knife. You weren't gonna last another 5 minutes"

"I'll be okay when I retrieve my weapons" she turned her back, annoying him even more.

"Don't recall hearing a thank you either" he pushed away from the tree he was leaning on and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. Before she could retaliate Daryl pulled Merle's hand from her .

"Let the girl be, she don't have nothing to thank you for. You took her back to that asshole" Daryl pushed Merle away from Tess, a hand on his chest to keep him back.

The older man grinned as he looked between the two of them.

"You got the hots for this pretty little scrap of a thing?" He teased "Don't tell me you finally found a pair and worked out what to do with 'em"

Daryl shoved Merle backwards.

"Shut the hell up" he snarled, embarrassed at the way Merle spoke to him, ashamed Tess and the others were there to hear it. He stalked back to the car, making sure he was driving so he had something to distract himself from the thought that they were making a mistake taking his brother back to the prison.

With a final chuckle Merle climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Rick to squeeze in the back with the two women.

Once back at the prison Rick told them to wait outside while he went in and warned the others who had returned. He had barely taken two steps when the door flew open and Glenn rushed out, closely followed by Beth and Carol.

"Maggie!" Glenn limped over to her and embraced her tightly "I can't believe you went off without telling me"

"I'm sorry" Maggie returned the hug "Rick couldn't go back on his own and there was no one else" Glenn was holding her tight when his eyes fell on Merle.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he demanded, lunging forward. Rick and Maggie both caught hold of him as he tried to get to the grinning Merle.

"Now that aint very friendly is it Chinaman?" He asked as he tried to saunter past and enter the cell block. He stopped when he saw Beth.

"Well aint you just the cutest little thing?" he eyed her in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable and like she needed a shower.

"What's your name, sweet thing?" he leered at the blonde.

"Damn it Merle" Daryl grabbed his arm and steered him away from everyone "Can't you keep yer damn mouth shut for just a few minutes?"

"Just tryin' to be friendly little bro" He shrugged his arm free "You folks got anything to eat round here?"

Carol approached them, rolling her eyes.

"I see you're just as charming as ever" she commented as she lead him inside, taking him to the kitchen and finding him some food.

"I remember you from the quarry. Where's that dick of a husband of yours?" Merle studied her as he stuffed food "You're different now, more ballsy"

Carol regarded him seriously.

"We've all changed, we're stronger now" she met his eyes "We're a family now and Daryl's part of that family. You hurt one of us and you'll have to answer to the rest of the group" From the tone of her voice he knew she wasn't joking and he felt a small shiver run down his spine. She certainly wasn't the scared, mousey woman she'd been back when they'd first met.

Things started to settle down at the prison. Merle tried to behave, biting back his usual racist and sexist comments. He still slipped up now and again but people could see he was trying. Daryl started to relax a little and began to enjoy having his brother back.

Once Beth had realised Tess was back willingly she had ran to her and given her a welcoming hug.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay" she told her "I've got your bag in my cell. I've been keeping it safe." The younger girl had dragged a bemused Tess off to retrieve her belongings and to show her the showers and the rest of the prison.

It had taken a while but Tess had been convinced to stay. Beth had pointed out that as she had escaped from the Governor once he would be looking out for her. He would want to punish her for defying him and ruining his plans. Truth be told Tess was starting to realise it wasn't best to be on your own, there genuinely was safety in numbers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Last chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**I have taken several liberties with the timing of events from the show a well as the plot and once again I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**

Chapter 6

It had been about 10 days since the escape from Woodbury and everyone was still on edge, waiting for the Governor's revenge. None of them had any doubt he would attack and they spent the time they had preparing for it. Rick, Carl and Michonne had gone on a run and managed to find several guns and a new crossbow for Daryl. He tried to be cool about it but couldn't completely hide his pleasure at receiving the brand new weapon.

They used metal tables and cabinets to provide shelter on the walkways and in the yard. The fence was reinforced with wooden stakes and they laid wooden beams covered in razor wire around the field, hoping this would be enough to tear the tires out of any vehicle that tried to break through the interior fences. Guns were cleaned and fully loaded and left in strategic places around the compound.

Cars were packed with essential supplies and kept filled with fuel, keys in the ignition, ready for a quick getaway if necessary. They had tried to think of everything and now it was just a waiting game.

The game came to an end early one morning when the prison was shaken by a huge explosion. Carol was yelling from the watch tower and everyone rushed outside to see a tank and several cars and trucks heading down the road towards them. One of the watch towers had been destroyed and Carol was running from the other. The tank fired again, this time taking out one of the raised walkways, showering them with dust and rubble. The tank stopped and the other vehicles fanned out either side of it. Several armed people piled out and took defensive positions behind the opened doors.

The Governor jumped from a truck and strode forward, an assault rifle in his hands.

"Rick!" he yelled "We need to discuss your surrender" The tank fired, destroying a large section of the fence. Walkers began to enter the field. More were coming from the forest, drawn by the explosions and sound of the tanks rumbling engine.

Rick tucked a gun in his waistband, out of sight and stepped to the gate.

"There's nothing to discuss, we're not surrendering the prison. If you want it you'll have to take it" he yelled boldly, sounding far more confident than he felt.

The Governor laughed out loud.

"I don't want the prison" he smirked "I just don't want anyone else to have it. You and your group are a threat to me and mine, therefore you have to be eliminated"

It was then that Rick realised there would be no negotiating with this mad man. He wouldn't rest until the prison and all those inside it were destroyed. They were outgunned and outnumbered but there was no choice, they would have to fight.

With a quick glance over his shoulder to reassure himself his people were ready Rick pulled out his gun and fired at the man in front of him. The man ducked behind the open car door and the shot went wide. With a wild grin the Governor nodded at his people and they opened fire. The tank began to roll forward, heading for the gates, obviously planning to block the road and any escape route for the vehicles they had so carefully prepared. No one had anticipated the lunatic would get his hands on a tank.

The group inside the prison returned fire, causing the attackers to dive for cover. Tess saw Rick caught in the crossfire between the two groups. He dived behind an overturned car but not before she saw him take a bullet in the thigh.

The tank crashed through the first gates, tearing them down, along with a long section of fence. The second set fell a few seconds later. The prison was now open and walkers were pouring in. The Governor's people were spraying the place with a continuous stream of bullets and the last surviving prisoner, Axel, fell several bullets in his chest.

Carol gave a cry of outrage and fired back, killing one of the invaders. She was so enraged, firing at these in front of her she didn't see the walker approaching her from behind. She only became aware of it when it fell, landing alongside her. With a gasp she looked up and saw Merle, rifle still pointing in her direction. She gave him a nod of thanks as he turned away and headed into the thick of the battle.

Michonne was fighting her way through the chaos, katana flashing as she sliced at walkers and the living alike. She was trying to get to where she had seen Rick fall. She'd seen the Governor heading in that direction and wanted to make sure she finished him once and for all.

Rick had used the overturned car to pull himself to his feet. He'd managed to shot several walkers and a couple of the armed invaders before running out of ammunition. He could see the prison burning, smoke pouring from several buildings. He saw Daryl fighting off several walkers, a determined look on his face as he tried to clear a path to where Maggie and Glenn where fighting back to back, pinned against a wall by both the living and the undead. He called a warning as he saw a single walker advancing on Daryl. There was no way the hunter could see it behind him and with the noise of battle he knew he would never hear it. He pushed himself away from the car and limped towards his friend, knowing he wouldn't make it in time but knowing he had to try. He had only taken a few steps when something crashed into him, knocking him down. Several blows rained down on his head and back before he could even register what was happening.

"I told you we would destroy the prison" the Governor dug his finger into the gunshot wound on Ricks leg, making him cry out in pain. He managed to twist himself over onto his back and lashed out, knocking the Governor from him. He got in a few punches before the man overpowered him again, throwing him down onto his back, his hands locking around his throat and squeezing the air from his lungs. Desperately he clawed at the hands, trying to pull them from him. He was weak with loss of blood from his injured leg and felt his strength fading, his vision started to dull and his hands lost their grip. He was dimly aware of the Governor grinning down at him as his hands tightened even more. Suddenly a confused look crossed the Governor's face as he looked down at a silver object protruding from his chest. His hands fell from Rick's throat and he slumped forward. As Rick fought for breath the Governor's body was pulled off him and he saw Michonne standing above him, bloody katana in hand. She reached a hand down and grasped his, carefully pulling him to his feet and allowing him a lean against her as they headed towards the prison yard.

Daryl shoved the last walker away from him and drove his knife into its skull. He'd had a close call when one had tried to grab him from behind but thankfully Tess had seen it and shot it before it had a chance to sink its teeth into his shoulder. He looked around for her but could see nothing through the smoke. The tank was right in the yard now and still firing at the buildings. He grabbed a grenade from the body of one of the Woodbury people and ran towards it. Keeping low and out of sight he pulled the pin and shoved the grenade down the barrel of the gun, before running. The hatch opened and the driver leapt out just before the explosion ripped through the vehicle. The driver turned just in time to see the crossbow raised and the bolt flying towards him. It hit him in the chest and he fell. Daryl watched for a second as walkers found the injured man and fell upon him, tearing him to pieces. He turned and ran through the smoke, looking for survivors.

Tess was with Beth. She was trying to defend the girl as she clung to Judith, the baby screaming in terror as the battle raged around them. They were trying to get to one of the cars. Now the tank was destroyed it would be safe to leave via the road. Keeping Beth behind her Tess fired again and again but the enemies kept coming. She tried to reload her rifle with the last of her bullets but walkers were coming from everywhere. Dropping the rifle she swung her baseball bat, driving the undead back. She heard Beth cry out and saw a woman from Woodbury pointing a gun at her. The woman's finger tightened on the trigger and Tess heard a shot. The woman fell face down and Tess saw Merle standing behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Saved yer ass again" he grinned as he casually stabbed a walker through the eye with his blade. He stepped in front of Beth and smiled down at her.

"You gotta trust ole Merle if you wanna get that lil' babe outa here" he said softly. Beth glanced at Tess and then nodded. With Merle in front and Tess bringing up the rear they set off towards the cars. As they reached the nearest one and Merle ripped open the door Tess heard a shot and felt a sharp pain in her side. She heard Merle's gun blast as she looked down and saw blood on her shirt, just above her hip. She heard Beth scream her name and saw the girl try to reach her as her legs gave way and she stumbled to the ground.

Her eyes met Merle's, appealing to him to do what was necessary. He nodded with understanding and caught Beth around the waist. He pushed the struggling, sobbing girl into the car and shut the door before getting behind the wheel. As he started the engine he gave her a final nod of respect and pulled away. She saw Beth's tearstained face through the window as the car gathered speed and headed toward the exit. She wasn't sure how bad her injury was and knew it was the right thing not to get in the car with them, they had to make sure Judith was safe at all cost.

Gritting her teeth Tess pulled herself to her feet, using her bat to push herself up. She picked up the rifle from the Woodbury soldier who had shot her before being gunned down by Merle and staggered towards the nearest building. Bracing her body against the wall she systematically fired again and again, until the rifle was empty. Walkers fell as did the Governor's people. In the distance she saw Michonne supporting Rick as Carl ran up to him and hugged him tight. She saw Glenn and Maggie running towards the woods. As she watched Daryl pulled a car up alongside Rick, Carl and Michonne. As they climbed into the car she saw him glancing round, eyes searching the destruction, looking desperately for other survivors. She had already seen Carol and Herschel heading out in one of the other cars. As far as she knew she was now the only one left. She knew she would never make it across the yard, there were too many walkers and she didn't want Daryl or any of the others to risk themselves trying to get to her so she ducked back, pressing herself against the wall, staying out of sight. She saw the car leaving the prison, kicking up dust and picking up speed as it cleared the debris left behind by the tank. It stopped a short distance out and she saw Daryl and Michonne get out and scan the prison one last time before finally driving reluctantly away.

Using the wall for support she inched her way towards the door to the cell block. The door had been closed throughout the battle and no walkers had found their way inside. Once the door was closed behind her she made her way to the medical room. Shutting the cell door behind her she pulled off her shirt. The bullet had only grazed her side but it had left a long, deep, bloody gash. Rummaging around she found some antiseptic and bandages. She guessed the wound should have stitches but there was no time for that now. Quickly she cleaned it and taped a gauze pad over it. She gathered up a selection of items she would need later, needle and thread, more tape and gauze and some pain killers. She went to the cell she had been using and found her back pack. In the kitchen she packed it with as much food and water as she could carry. She then pulled on a clean shirt and rolled up a blanket, stuffing it through the straps of her pack as she hoisted it painfully onto her shoulders. In Maggie and Glenn's room she found a knife and tucked it into her boot. She found a gun in Rick's room as well as a small amount of ammo. The gun went into her waistband and the ammo into her jeans pocket.

She couldn't carry anything else so she decided she was ready. Bat in one hand, knife in the other she took a deep breath and opened the door to the yard. Walker's heads turned to face her as she stepped outside.

With a yell of fury she lunged forward, bat swinging, blade slashing as she aimed at head after head, charging her way through the yard, fighting her way to the broken down fence.

She was alone again.

She told herself it was just the way she liked it.

**END?**

**Hope you enjoyed Hotwire. I'm not sure whether to do a sequel or not, at the moment I don't have any ideas. That may change at any time.**

**If you enjoyed this please look at some of my other Walking dead stories.**

**Thanks for following and favouriting me and my stories and thanks to all those who have taken the time to leave a review. I love them all good or bad.**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**A quick note to say the first chapter of the sequel to Hotwire now up. It's called A Safe Haven and is set three weeks after the fall of the prison.****The group are searching for those missing and a chance encounter leads to a place that's seems safe.****Is it too good to be true? **

**Please read and review, I've missed hearing from you all.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**xxx**


End file.
